dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dimensional Rift/@comment-36679548-20190822174919/@comment-39826766-20190904051856
Wmao.I'ww admit.I'm a namekianfanboy.But the weason why i got mad in uw majin post was because of the way uwu wanked the waces.Namekians get the 4wth best stats compawed tuwu majins which get the fifth best.(assuming both pwayews pwestiged at wvw 800 3 times).The ki max iws faw bettew anything majns evew got.Awso if we wewe taking pwe-update namekians awnd pwe-update majins,then yes.Majins wouwd be bettew by a haiw due tuwu auto-dodge.But iwt's juwst by using cuwwent gawme status.Awnd by using whawt uwu youwsewf used tuwu actuawwy wank the waces iwt wouwd gow wike.(awso nowt twyna thwow hate tuwu ya.Down't wawnt th same convew tuwu stawt again) namekians:wegen iws bettew than fuww wegen due tuwu iwt wowknig bettew awnd having a smawwew coowdown.(but if we wewe tawking abouwt how much fuww wegen wouwd be bettew in the depawtement.)i awso wanna say uwu cawn use namekian wegen bettew in top awnd in pvp.Immediatwy,you'ww find the fact thawt majins have highwy undewpowewed fowms,wiww be a masseve pwobwem.Fow gods sake theiw pwestige 1 fowm iws god human with a bit bettew ki.Aso namekian fowms awe much stwongew.With the exception of usntabwe awnd white namek.(white namek has 30 mowe stats than unstabwe.)awso they have the best ki max fowms in the gawme.Anothew adavantage.Now.As uwu said.How easiwy they wvw up.I agwee hewe.Namekians have a hawdew time wevewing up if wegen iws kept.Pu iws quit witewawwy 3x whawt powew boost iws.Awnd thawt's juwst anothew woute fow nameks.If wegen iws kekpt weaching wvw 160 wiww be difficuwt.But uwtimate namek iws 2x whawt puwification iws.Now. how fun uwu have with iwt.Twust me hewe.Aftew uwtimate namek iws achieved.Uwu'ww have tons of fun,due ot the good ki max,good stats boost awnd most impowtantwy being the stwongest wace in namek.Whewn compawed with stats,ki max.Namekians have the best ki max awnd 2nd best stats.(fawwing behind kaioken x20.)aww wight so immediatwy i pwoved why i thouht thawt.So..I'ww gow own majins now.(awso aftew uwtimate namek getting god namek iws easy as cwap,getting the wvw 300 awnd 400 fowms awe vewy fun asweww.Fwom my expewience atweast.) majins:i've awways hated how undewpowewed these guys wewe.But unstabwe fixed iwt aww.Fow the most pawt.But the update wuined thewm.I've found mysewf awnd pwetty much evewy othew pewson thawt i've met say.Wevewing up was hawd.Uwu have weak fowms,bad ki max.Ovewaww highwy undepowewed.I wiww agwee whewn uwu say thawt theiw fowms awe coow awnd thawt unstabwe iws a vewy decent fowm/but fuww wegen iws juwst fuww wegen.Wongew coowdown,you gotta time iwt wight.The onwy pawt whewe iwt's bettew iws whewe iwt gives uwu highew hp awnd ki bawck.So nowt bwinded by sawt in my eyes(get iwt?sawty?bwinded by wage?sand?i'ww shut up now.)so i'ww be honest,and say thawt i see whewe uwu wewe coming fwom but in my opinion majins faiw tuwu wive up tuwu whawt they wewe in the anime.But i see thawt awways chawwenged due tuwu weak fowms iws coow since iwt awways keeps uwu in a big wush. so in conncwusion thiws iws why i find nameks bettew competetivwy awnd juwst casuawwy.